Opposites Attract
by Harvest Moon 363
Summary: Kaylie's the daughter of Chelsea and Vaughn. She sees an ad for a vacant ranch in Flowerbud, and she's determined to run a successful ranch and resurrect the Harvest Goddess after strange dreams. But there might be a certain purple-haired farmer that might get in her way. JamieXOC! (This is my first fanfic, please bear with me.) CHAPTERS 1-3 ARE REVISED.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic! Ok Jamie! take it away!**

**Jamie: Why am I here again? I'm not even in the story yet!**

**Well, you're gonna be a major character in this story so do it!**

**Jamie: *sigh* Harvest Moon 363 doesn't own anything. Happy now?**

**Yes, very. Now on with the story!**

Kaylie's P.O.V

I looked at my room for the last time, and I put my hands on my lavender suitcase. 'I'm gonna miss this place, but I want to start my life and adventure.' I thought.

I was leaving to start my own ranch in Flowerbud Village. My mom and dad owned one, but I wanted a change in scenery. I was tired of going to the same old beach, the save old islands, the save old, well, everything.

"Kaylie, you don't have to do this…" A voice said quietly. I turned around only to see my western-looking father. My dad is Vaughn, and my mother is Chelsea. I was a perfect combination of the two; I had my mother's chestnut-brown hair and my father's violet eyes. Everyone days I look like Mom, but that I act like Dad.

"Yes I do Dad, I can't stay here forever. You know I want to start my life. I know you love me, but it's time for this bird to leave its nest." I replied softly. Dad is always worried about me, but that's just because I'm add clumsy as Mom.

"I guess my little girl's all grown up..But, I guess your right... I just wish I would be able to see you every day." He sighed.

"Hey, don't worry; I'm your big tough girl. No one's gonna push ME around. And Dad, you know you and Mom can always visit my ranch. Just dying embarrass me OK?" I smirked. He laughed and tipped his black cowboy hat. "Fine! I won't embarrass you, but I can't say the same about your mother!"

'Knock! Knock!' "It's Aunt Julia and Chelsea!" Aunt Julia hollered.

I turned the doorknob " It was unlocked ya know." I snorted.

"There's my little niece!" Aunt Julia giggled and squeezed me tightly.

"Can't…breathe…." I gasped.

"Hey Kaylie, where's your beanie? I know you live that thing." Mom chuckled.

"OMG! Thanks for reminding me!" I reached into my closet to pull out my peach, pink, red, and purple beanie.

"Hey, why do you wear that darling? I know that ya made it, but everyday..." Aunt Julia asked.

"Why do you wear those tall white boots everyday?" I replied while adjusting my colorful hat.

"Touché."

"Oh, by the way, your boats going to leave in twenty minutes!" Mom chirped.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO!" I yelled as I zippered up my suitcase.

I ran out the door and shouted " What are you waiting for? Hurry up slow pokes!"

I ran all the way to the docks, with everyone else trailing behind. When I finally reached my destination, I could swear that my jaw dropped to the ground.

"GOODBYE KAYLIE! WE'LL MISS YOU!" All the islanders cheered.

"We've been waiting for a while Kaylie! We almost thought you wouldn't show up!" Uncle Elliot joked.

"Haha! I wouldn't miss this for the world! I can't believe you guys did this for me!" I giggled.

"Of course! My little nerd isn't leaving without a fantastic farewell!" Aunt Natalie snorted.

"Thanks. Looks like I won't have an aunt to prank huh? I'm gonna miss ya cotton-candy head." I smirked. Aunt Natalie and I were close, and saying goodbye to her was harder than I thought.

"Same here dork. Life's gonna be soooo boring without ya..."

"We're gonna miss our little fishing buddy though.." Denny and Lanna whispered in unison, blushing afterwards.

"Don't worry! I'll come and visit!" But before I could say more, I was bombarded with goodbye hugs.

"Okay! OKAY! The more you say goodbye, the harder it's gonna be to leave!" I sniffled.

The captain walked over to us and announced "I hate to interrupt such a sentimental moment, but it's time to leave!" He wasn't exactly what you call "patient."

I wanted to leave, but there was one person who didn't say goodbye; my best friend. I scanned the crowd of people looking for my blond friend. I didn't see her, and I think I felt a wave of disappointment. "I guess it's time to go.." I sighed.

"WAIT!" Screamed a voice in the distance. It was Witch Princess, my best friend. She lunged towards me.

"I-I'm gonna m-miss y-you…." She sobbed.

"Hey… Don't cry, you'll always be welcome on my ranch in Flowerbud village.." I comforted her. I was her only friend, and I knew she would be alone.

"R-really?" She asked as her eyes widened.

"Always, do you think I'm some kind of heartless jerk? You're my BFF! You can come and visit whenever!" I reassured.

"Ok, but remember to text me! I'll be waiting!" She all the goodbye huge were given, and ask the tears were shed, I slowly walked towards the vessel.

I trudged onto the the deck, I wanted to go, but I was so attached to everyone here; it was heartbreaking. The boat slowly drifted away from the docks, and I waved and shouted until the island was nothing but a speck. "BYE! I'LL MISS YOU!"

Once the island was out of sight, I watched the waves lazily brush against the boat, and as the sun set, I couldn't help but think what adventures lie ahead of me.

Ha! I'm finally done! Witch Princess is a little OOC here, but until next time! Please review! I'll try to update daily!


	2. Welcome to Flowerbud!

**Authors Note: Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. Kaylie's way different from Tina in this story, and she's nit as hyper and sweet,but don't worry, she'll still get her pigtails. But she will dress a bit differently, especially during fall and winter, I'd be freezing in shorts! Anyways, please review! pretty please? and now, we have Kaylie doing the reminders. hi Kaylie!**

**Kaylie: Sup. Harvest Moon 363 owns nothing, but anyways, enjoy and review!  
**

**Jamie: That was awfully short...  
**

**Kaylie: SHUT UP JAMIE! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR DAMN OPINION!**

** Jamie: *winces* sorry...  
**

**Kaylie: Ahem, please enjoy the story!**

Once the sun set, I trudged to my cabin. The moment I walked in, I collapsed onto the bed. 'Geez, I sure am tired from doing nothing...more like tired from boredom though...I wonder what Witch Princess is up to...' I thought. I'm a scatterbrain at times, so random thoughts usually pop into myhead. I would think some more, but fatigue got the best of me. My eyelids became heavy, so I threw my beanie on the dresser, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Kaylie's Dream_

_The scenery was blurry, but I could see three sprites, and what appeared to be a beautiful women with wings and long, flowing purple hair. "No one seems to know the meaning of love anymore...Goodbye my beloved sprites." she whispered. She spread out her arms, and within seconds, her entire body was turned to stone. "Oh no! Harvest Goddess! We have to save her!" then three sprites cried._

_ A man with purple hair came rushing to the scene, and you could see pain in his blurry azure eyes._ _"W-what happened t-to her!?" he screamed. His cerulean eyes were not only filled with pain, but with pain and agony._

_The three sprites were sobbing uncontrollably, but they still managed to answer_, _"Y-you need to collect fifty music notes to ressurect her...b-but there will be someone else to help-"_

_But, the man interrupted them as soon as he heard the word 'help.'__ "I don't need help! I'm PERFECT. I don't make mistakes!" His voice yeilded a much softer tone when he faced the lifeless statue. "D-don't worry Harvest Goddess! I-I'll save you!" He studdered. And with that the dream slowly began to fade back into reality.  
_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I jolted up, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty, and I looked around trying to determine whether this dream was something that actually happened. 'Is that the Harvest Goddess Mom used to talk about? If that dream was real...then I have to help her! W-what am I gonna do? I have no idea ever she is or-' I thought puzzled, but I was suddenly interrupted.

"We've arrived! Welcome to Flowerbud!" The captain bellowed. "Ya better get ready! This boat leaves in half an hour!" he yelled, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the passengers could hear his message.

'Uhhhh. Can't he at least TRY to talk normally? He doesnt have to yell 'till my eardrums burst' I thought quite annoyed. I let out a yawn, and did some stretching. Life's to short to be spent complaining, so I lightened up a bit.'Time to get ready! Might as well get it over with so I can see what the "amazing Flowerbud Village" looks like!' I thought happily. I put on my usual black and white button-up shirt with a black tank top underneath, a pair of navy blue jeans, and my lace-up boots. Then I put on my signature beanie, and my usual outfit was complete. 'Not bad Kaylie, not bad.' I thought. I walked off the "elegant" boat, only to see the beautiful sight of Flowerbud during spring. Cherry blossoms glided across the clear sky, and dandelion spores danced as the wind blew. "Wow." Was all a managed to say.

"Aye, she's a beauty all right, but I best be on my way. Best of luck to ya." The captain announced as he walked aboard the vessel. *THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.* his boots were just as noisy as he was.

My suitcase's wheels skidded on the dirt road, as I looked for the mayor. He was the man that gave me the opportunity to work here.

_Flashback_

_I looked at our mail, as if there would be anything new. That was until I saw the ad that changed my life: _

_Vacant farm available at Flowerbud Village! Free of charge while supplies last! Please contact Mayor Theodore for more info!_

_I giggled with glee to know that my dreams were about to come true! I called the number on the ad, and I was the first (and only) caller! The ranch would soon be mine, so I packed my bags and planned catched the 6AM boat to Flowerbud the next week._

_End of Flashback_

A short man with a long red coat walked up to me and asked " Are you Kaylie Evans?" He looked rather, strange, but I did reply out of politeness.

"Yeah, the one and only! How are you today mister..?" I asked as I took off my beanie an bowed. "Theodore. I'm Mayor Theodore! And I'm doing well thank you! Welcome to Flowerbud! So, what do you think?" he replied, eager to hemoney response. "I love it here already! It feels like home!" I answered. "Good! Good! Now there are three plots you can chose from, and you would like the...?" Mayor Theodore questioned while adjusting his glasses. "I'll take the River side plot please. Oh, and may I have a tour?" I asked. 'We sure are asking a LOT of questions. Let's hope this won't always happen..' I thought. "Of course! Follow me!" Mayor Theodore instructed as he marched into town.

3 hours later...

OK, I've met everyone in town. Gwen and Eve are officially my besties here, Blue reminds me of my Uncle Gray, Nina's pretty nice, but to bubbly for my taste. Kurt and Ray are cool, but Joe is WAY to hyper. Carl's obessed with cooking, Katie is childish and bubbly, Maria, Gina, and Dia are pretty quite, and Alex WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT MY FRIGGEN HEALTH! Ann seems friendly, but she can get distracted easily, Lyla's laid back, and we'll probably have a lot in common, and Ellen is well, your typical girl. Bob, Louis, and Basil were okay, but Dan scares me, he always gawks at me. They're what you may call an "interesting crowd." I got it down for everyone my age. The rest of the villagers are nice, and I think I'll get along with them well. Just as i was about to walk to my new ranch, Mayor Theodore told me some exciting news.

"Oh, Kaylie, there's also another rancher here in Flowerbud, he lives on Jamie Ranch. But other than that, that's the end of our tour!" he concluded, but he was a bit skiddish when he mentioned the other rancher.

"Okay, but don't you want to take me to see the other rancher?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Preferably not my dear. Toodles!" And Mayor Theodore scurried off to go do whatever Mayor Theodore's do at the end of the day.

'Okkkaaayyyy. That wasn't weird at all! I think I'll go check out Jamie Ranch to see this other rancher." I thought, still wondering why the mayor didn't want to introduce him to me.. I skipped to Jamie Ranch, only to see a Rottweiler blocking my path.

**Uh oh! Calvervturp doesn't seem to happy to have company! There may be a few errors, but if there are, just infer. Kaylie will meet Jamie in the next chapter. Please read and review! **


	3. Meeting Jamie

**Okay, Kaylie's gonna meet Jamie, and this chapter will DEFINITELY be rated T for language. Today we will have...Gwen do our reminders!**

**Gwen: Yeeesss! Ahem. Harvest Moon 363 owns nothing, it belongs to its rightful owners. There, was that good?**

**Perfect, now on with the story!**

Kaylie's P.O.V

At first I thought this dog was gonna murder me, but I looked closer at it, and it was just observing me. Eventually I called it over,

"*Whistles* Come 'ere boy! That's a good boy! I've got a nice mushroom for ya!" I cooed.

For some weird reason, dogs LOVE to eat mushrooms, why, I don't know, but they're happy when they eat them. The Rotty trotted towards me and reaped it's delicious reward, and then it WOULD NOT STOP LICKING ME.

That's when I noticed that same purple haired man from my dream walk up to me, "What the hell are you doing?! Feeding and playing with dog!?"He asked furiously.

"No shit Sherlock, he just walked right to me. He's a real sweetheart!" I replied while rubbing the Rotty's head.

This guy had some serious anger issues, I mean, he looked he was about to blow a gasket! "He is NOT a sweetheart! He IS my guard dog, and, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OFF MY DAMN RANCH!" he screeched.

"Wow! You sure are a ball of sunshine! And why would you be looking at my ass and call it scrawny?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"W-what?! T-that's not what I meant!" He responded flustered, blushing with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm just messing with ya! You know, you're all right! The names Kaylie! Nice to meet ya!" I giggled, and I extended my hand.

He looked dumbfounded, but that expression quickly into a scowl. "Are you fucking deaf? I said get off my damn ranch! Your such an idiot!" he spat.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but YOUR words will never hurt me! No, I'm not deaf, I just refuse to listen to you. But I do expect you to shake my hand, or you'll never hear the end of it!" I warned him. I guess he didn't call my bluff because he roughly shook my hand. "Now, what's YOUR name?" I asked curiously.

"The names Jamie, and that dog that likes you for some reason is Calvervturtp." He answered gruffly with his arms crossed.

"Cool! I like Calvervturtp! It's really unique, and it seems to suit this Rotty well! Jamie's a unique and cool name too!" I beamed.

This guy must not get any complements; his mouth was wide open from shock! "U-um ok..."he whispered, but I could still hear him.

"Anyways, I LOVE the poncho! Did ya make it yourself? That would be EXTREMELY ironic then, cause I made this beanie with the exact name pattern!" I blabbered.

Jamie's P.O.V

There are three words to describe this girl: Unique, annoying, and idiotic. She wasn't scared off by my coldness, Calvervturtp didn't attack her, and she is STILL talking to me! I wish she'd just shut up..

"Anyways, I LOVE the poncho! Did ya make it yourself? That would be EXTREMELY ironic then, cause I made this beanie with the exact name pattern!" She exclaimed.

'SHIT. She's right, it's the same, exact pattern. Figures, with my luck, the most annoying rancher just moved here, and now everyone will think I'm copying her or vice versa.'I thought frustrated and confused.

"U-um yeah...But seriously, GET OFF MY DAMN PROPERTY."I hissed, trying to stop the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Just one more question! Please?"She begged.

"Fine, but then ya HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE."I huffed.

"Okay, first question, did the Harvest Goddess REALLY turn to stone, and, if she did, how do we get music notes?"

**Done! Jamie and Kaylie argued, and now they're slowly, and I mean SLOWLY, getting along. What surprises do I have in store? Keep on reading and you'll find out! oh, btw, thank you Yuki-Neechan and anonymously for reading and reviewing! Until the next chapter, please R&R!**

**-Harvest Moon 363**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Heeeeyy, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy lately, sorry! Thanks to all reviewers and followers! Oh, and a special thanks to a guest, who motivated me to type up this chapter! Thank you to all readers, even if you didn't review or follow, fit taking the time to read this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Great, I just ask two questions, and now I have a fuming amethyst-haired farmer raging on and on about how I shouldn't know about what happened the Harvest Goddess, how only he's supposed to save her, and blah, blah, blah.

"Hey! Are you even listening? I don't want your help, I don't need your help, and oh yeah, GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Jamie screeched.

"Ya done rambling yet hotshot?" I asked impatiently.

Maybe I went to far, considering his face was the shade of a tomato, and I knew this time it was out of anger. This guy sure did have some anger and social issues.

"Uh oh! We better do something!" A tiny voice squeaked with horror.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Two more teeny voices chimed.

We stopped bickering immediately, wondering who was here, since we never saw anyone enter the premises ,and we searched for the source of the sound. I clawed my way up trees to survey the area, and Jamie inspected the land. I felt sorry poor soul that would be found; Jamie was already pissed off, as if he wouldn't already maul them for trespassing. Eventually I slid down the huge cherry tree, and I went to find Jamie.

_Crunch! Crunch!  
_

I stopped dead in my tracks, There were no leaves or branch's beneath my boots, so i wasn't the source of the alaming noise.I knew that whoever was on his property was small, but there were also three of them, and who knows? Someone else could be on his property too..

"Uh, whose there?" I asked nervously

"Oh, we can just show you!"

A trio of sprites emerged from the bushes, and they wore cute little outfits; one with a yellow, one blue, and the last one was red.

"OH. MY. GERD. I have seen something so... adorably amazing!" I squealed.

"Really? Adorably amazing? That's what you're going with to describe the sprites?" Jamie snorted he approached us.

"Uggghhh, can't you take a hint? Just shut up! No one asked for your opinion!"

"I don't need your permission to state my opinion woman!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes."

"NO I DON'T!"

"It's funny to see you get this mad!"

"Grrrrr."

"Ahem. Are you two done bickering yet?" The three sprites asked impatiently.

"...Yes."

"Now Kaylie, you're aware of what happened to the Goddess, correct?"

"Yuuussss."

"Okay, so you know what to do right?"

"Ummmm something about music notes?"

"Yeah! You got it!"

"..."

"Oh, your probably wondering how many you should get! Well, you need to get um...50"

"WHAT?!"

"Well Jamie hasn't been to successful in collecting them lately..."

"Hey! I'm NEVER unsuccessful, so I WILL revive the Harvest Goddess before this sorry excuse of a new rancher!" Jamie hissed.

I watched him throw a little tantrum as he stormed off into his little house. Once I heard a heard a slam from what I assumed was a door, my violet orbs focused on the magical sprites once more.

"Don't you find it coincidental that your hat has the same pattern as his poncho?" The sprites asked with a mischievous look in their eyes.

"I guess so.."

"Do you know why?"

"No...?"

"You don't remember from when you were little?"

"Remember what?"

"Well it as all started 6 years ago..."

**Done! I'm so so SOOOOO sorry for not updating! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Geez, it sure is short... sorry.. Wow, there's a lot of dialogue in this chappie, but oh well :D thanks for reading and I promise to update soon! **


End file.
